


Especialidad

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, Romantico, dulce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Trafalgar aplicó para una beca fuera del país cuando pensaba que nada le ataba al lugar donde creció... Nunca se esperó que en cuestión de meses, su vida pertenecería a él para siempre...





	Especialidad

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Especialidad**

 

 

 

Necesitaba irse del país, y no por huir de lo que tenía. Era todo lo contrario. Luego de algunos años había sido aceptado en uno de los mejores hospitales en Canadá, donde deseaba cursar su especialidad. Y, cabe aclarar, no es que no estuviese feliz por ello. Caramba, estaba jodidamente contento, salvo por el hecho de que debía dejar la vida que había construido en tan poco tiempo.

Conocía a su novio desde la preparatoria, sí, pero habían dado el paso inicial de su relación amorosa un año atrás.

Todo había pasado relativamente rápido. Las cosas con Zoro fluían tan naturalmente que vivían juntos ya, se habían adaptado tan bien que incluso pensaban en mudarse a un sitio más amplio. Más adecuado para sus gustos.

Trafalgar tenía el pie fuera de aquel sitio cuando llegó la carta de aceptación que, por obra del destino, había caído primero en manos de su novio.

Sabía bien que Zoro no había abierto el sobre, confía en el cabezota de su novio, pero estaba consciente de que no le creería ni media palabra si llegaba a decirle que era nuevamente un rechazo. No sin leerlo él mismo, al menos.

Hablaron por poco tiempo, desde su punto de vista, y es que para Zoro no había nada de qué hablar. 

—Debes ir—fue su simple conclusión

—Podría ser el final de nuestra relación—había respondido Trafalgar, tratando de sonar sereno, pero el otro notaba su inconformidad

—Te esperaré el tiempo necesario. E iré a verte en cuanto tenga oportunidad... 

—Roronoa-ya... Incluso tú sabes que las relaciones a distancia nunca terminan bien

—Y puedo vivir con ello, Trafalgar. Lo nuestro no es tan importante si lo comparas con tu profesión...

—Puedo aplicar el próximo año...

—Si los rechazas ahora difícilmente vuelvan a darte oportunidad. 

Trafalgar no responde, dándole la razón. Si daba semejante tiro a ciegas todo su esfuerzo se iría por el caño. Suspira mientras se levanta de la mesa, dejando el café de lado. Zoro solo le ve encerrarse en la habitación con un deje de tristeza.

Claro que le duele pensar en ello. Dejarlo irse de ese modo es doloroso, pero debe soportarlo. Debe ser fuerte por ambos. De no serlo Trafalgar seguirá actuando como un crío al respecto, y Zoro no quiere escuchar algo como eso de nuevo...

El amor nunca debería interponerse en la superación personal. Al menos así es como el peliverde lo ve. 

Pasan algunas horas de las que ninguno es realmente consciente. El reloj, que antes marcaba las 9 de la mañana ahora marca las 2:15 de la tarde. Trafalgar sale de la habitación con los ojos ligeramente hinchados y maletín en mano.

—Iré...—es lo único que dice al respecto al tema que trataron, toma el sobre de la mesa y lo mete junto a otros papeles.

—¿Cuándo?—cuestiona un martes por la tarde.

—Primero debo finalizar algunos trámites. Para el sábado ya debo estar allá... No tengo mucho tiempo...

No se ven a la cara, no pueden hacerlo.

Law por temor a golpearlo y Zoro por temor a soltar alguna imprudencia que haga al otro arrepentirse. Trafalgar sale del departamento antes de las 3 de la tarde y Zoro googlea información sobre el sitio donde irá el otro

New Brunswick, Canadá.

Sale del departamento a eso de las 4 de la tarde, luego de comunicarse con Franky, su jefe, minutos antes avisándole que no se presentará en el taller durante el resto de la semana.

Al peliazulado no parece molestarle esto, solo despertar su curiosidad. Zoro, quien no ha faltado ni un día desde que iniciase sus labores en el taller, solicitando varios días libres era algo de ver para creer. No le puso demasiados problemas, solo le pidió llamarle en caso de que pasase alguna emergencia.

_"Eres como de la familia. Sería SUUPER si aprendieras a contar con nosotros en algún momento... Cuídate"_

No ve a su novio por el resto del día. Trafalgar por su parte realiza diversos trámites para poder partir lo más pronto posible.

Está notablemete triste, pero se nota la esperanza que brilla en sus ojos.  Cuando regresa a casa hay toda una revolución frente a sus ojos.

Hay pétalos por todos lados y una que otra vela adorna el lugar.  Sonríe mientras deja sus cosas de lado, camina lento hasta encontrar la mesa frente al sillón llena de bolsas,  encuentra igualmente la cena ya lista y una botella de vino.

Niega con la cabeza mientras siente al peliverde acercarse por su espalda hasta rodearlo con sus brazos, descansa la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo mientras Trafalgar hace cálculos.

—Te has gastado todo el salario de un mes, o más—observa, tomando las manos del otro.

Roronoa no responde. No puede negar lo que es evidente. Trafalgar siente un nudo inesperado en la garganta. Le sorprende, claro que sí. No se consideran tacaños, al menos no demasiado, pero ambos acordaron ahorrar tanto como pudieran para mudarse tan pronto como fuera posible. Y, ante él, podía ver al menos 1/4 parte de los ahorros, gastado casi todo en él. En cosas que, por supuesto, Roronoa sabía le gustaban. Desde uno que otro par de zapatos, hasta abrigos amplios y esponjosos. 

No es como si Zoro hubiese gastado un millón de dólares en darle el gusto, pero el hecho de que hubiera utilizado todo su sueldo en eso, sabiendo lo complicado que era ganar ese dinero...

—¿Por qué?—pregunta, luego de unos segundos en que se quedan en silencio.

Roronoa analizando su reacción.

—Pasamos tanto tiempo preocupándonos por el futuro, que desperdiciamos el presente... 

Trafalgar sonríe de lado.

—¿Has comenzado a ponerte filosófico?—comenta con burla.

—No podremos vernos durante algún tiempo... Sabes lo costoso y tardado del proceso para solicitar una visa, incluso cuando es para ir apenas unos días... No podía dejar de pensar en ello, y terminé en la embajada de Canadá.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a cruzar el océano por verme?—murmura Law, girando hasta quedar cara a cara con el menor, quien le mira intensamente.

—Cruzaría hasta el nuevo mundo, y más lejos de ser necesario... —responde con tal seguridad que el médico siente su corazón acelerarse.

—Roronoa-ya... ¿Realmente sobreviviremos a esto? Serán casi 4 años... Incluso si lograra hacerlo en 3 es demasiado tiempo...

—No pienses en eso ahora.

—¿En qué más quieres que piense? —se queja Law, con voz cansada, Zoro sonríe entonces.

—En que estás aquí conmigo, ahora... —responde cortando la distancia entre ambos.

Lo besa, primero lento y poco a poco aumentando el ritmo hasta  devorarse a besos mutuamente.

Si lágrimas caen de sus ojos ninguno de los dos puede saberlo, están demasiado interesados en continuar ahí juntos que ignoran el resto. Disfrutan el resto de la noche así, la cena queda olvidada sobre la mesa, las cosas siguen aun en sus respectivas bolsas. Se aman tantas veces que han perdido la cuenta, se besan como si no existiese otro momento para hacerlo, y es básicamente cierto.

Luego de eso, no volverán a verse, no pronto.

Y aprovechan cada segundo.

Roronoa no es necesariamente cursi o romántico, pero por esa noche se permite explorar una parte en su relación que había estado evitando

 

Lo ama. Y haría cualquier cosa por quitar esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro

La mañana siguiente le ayuda a empacar todo lo que necesitará llevar inmediatamente, y las pocas cosas que deberá enviar por paquetería el propio peliverde. Las horas se pasan demasiado rápido, es muy pronto. Cuando Law ha terminado de completar la documentación necesaria, le queda solo una noche antes de que se vea obligado a subir al avión que los apartará totalmente. Gracias a la beca que ganó, al menos tendrá oportunidad de aligerar la carga del menor con respecto a los gastos de su hogar. Siempre que él se mantenga en el límite aceptable, el resto de lo que gane será para su novio.

—Realmente me habría gustado buscar una casa contigo... —comenta, mientras termina de meter prendas en su maleta, mismas que el otro le regalara días antes.

Ha sido un gesto tierno de su parte, investigar tanto del sitio donde irá, preocuparse por el cambio entre un clima y otro, considerar incluso las temperaturas de la temporada. No lo pone en palabras, no necesita hacerlo nunca... Son estos gestos los que declaran su amor siempre. Y los que el mayor siempre acepta.

—Podremos hacerlo cuando regreses... O cuando yo vaya...

Sonríe de medio lado apenas, sin mirarlo. Roronoa está concentrado en marcar sus pocas maletas con distintas etiquetas. No que el moreno sea descuidado, pero tiene una facilidad increíble para perder todo.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a mudarte donde yo decidiera?

Lo escucha soltar un bufido apenas.

—¿No han quedado claro mis intenciones contigo? No es la primera vez, después de todo...

Trafalgar no puede bromear luego de eso.

—Zoro...

—¿Mn?

—¿Sigues pensando que valgo la pena?

Cuando la cuestión es dicha el menor deja lo que hace, Trafalgar no era capaz de mantener su concentración tampoco. 

—Cada minuto contigo vale la pena—admite el peliverde, pasados unos minutos, levantándose, cuando lo abraza por la espalda el médico deja escapar un suspiro bajo— Si esto es todo lo que tendremos... No me sentiré arrepentido de nada...

—Zoro...

—Me he preocupado por ti desde hace tiempo, te he querido como un amigo por años... Te he conocido ahora en una faceta distinta, y sé que hablo en serio cuando se trata de mis intenciones contigo... Te amo, Law... Y si fuimos capaces de desarrollar lo que sea que esto sea por debajo del agua por tanto tiempo, sé que 4 años no serán más complicados que lo que ya ha pasado...

—Eres demasiado honesto, ¿te lo había dicho?

—Nunca dejas de repetirlo.

El médico ahoga una maldición, girándose hasta poder verlo. Lo besa sin pensar demasiado, y es correspondido.  No vuelven a hablar del tema, no esa noche, ni siquiera cuando despiertan la mañana siguiente. Roronoa lo acompaña hasta el aeropuerto, y se quedan juntos luego de que el moreno fuese a registrarse. Solo queda esperar a que se anuncie el momento en que debe abordar para que pueda irse. Es un silencio extraño... Es incómodo tanto como agradable. Ellos siempre fueron perfectamente capaces de esta dualidad que con cualquier otra pareja parecía imposible. Callar por horas siendo capaces de entenderse mutuamente, o hablar hasta el cansancio a sabiendas de que serían escuchados siempre.

Se toman de las manos por largo rato. Nunca les interesó si sus muestras de afecto eran mal vistas, y ciertamente no eran del tipo de pareja afectiva fuera de la tranquilidad de su hogar... Pero en ese momento es lo que tienen. Es el recuerdo al que tendrán que aferrarse por los próximos meses. Incluso cuando Roronoa ha aplicado por la documentación para salir del país, tomará algún tiempo antes de que tenga el permiso y el dinero para hacerlo. Law llegará con el tiempo justo antes de que inicie el curso. Establecer una rutina será temporal. Llamarse todos los días será imposible. Verse siquiera será ocasional. 

—¿Será demasiado cursi si decido escribir cartas? —pregunta de pronto Trafalgar, pasado un rato.

El menor le mira de reojo, concentrado en el tablero de llegadas y salidas.

—¿Al menos serás capaz de enviarlas? Creo que tardarán semanas en llegar...

—Podría juntar algunas antes de enviarlas... Está bien si no quieres responder después... Sería tonto intentar mantener una comunicación en ambos sentidos, en cualquier caso...

—Escribiré un diario entonces... Aunque no prometo que sea bueno.

—Y dices que yo soy el romántico

—Eres dulce, no romántico...

—Que te den, amor mío...

—Pasará algún tiempo antes de eso, ¿cierto?

Se ríen por lo bajo, más tristes que antes. El anuncio se escucha entonces. Ninguno quiere levantarse.

—No sé si necesito esto...—murmura el moreno, de pronto inseguro.

—Lo necesitas y lo quieres... Y yo lo deseo también... —responde el menor sin dudarlo, se levanta, extiende su mano hacia él y termina por casi arrastrarlo a la fila donde se junta la gente que irá con él

—Zoro...

—Irás, Law... Irás...

—No quisiera dejarte aquí, solo...

—Nos veremos pronto, y es mejor de esta manera... ¿Cómo si no tendré esperanzas de que nos saques de la pobreza en la que vivimos?—dice, con tono serio, pero por la manera en que sonríe el mayor suelta un suspiro divertido— Me casaré contigo también, así que me conviene que seas un especialista.

—Solo te interesa mi dinero... Mi madre siempre lo dijo.

Vuelven a reírse, la fila comienza a avanzar. Se miran intensamente unos segundos, Trafalgar duda apenas un instante antes de decir con seriedad casi mortal.

—Volveré pronto... Te compraré una casa enorme, y te llenaré de lujos... Nunca te arrepentirás de casarte conmigo. Y te compensaré por esperarme...

El menor abre la boca para responder que nunca ha aceptado algo como eso, pero es incapaz de decir nada cuando el beso apasionado le deja sin aliento. Lo ve alejarse antes de que pueda razonar nada más.

—¡Trafalgar!—grita, histérico.

¡No le dio oportunidad de despedirse!

—¡Voy a volver pronto!—jura, esta vez más seguro que nunca. 

Y cuando está por perderlo de vista, contrario a su propia naturaleza, el peliverde no puede contenerse al gritar.

—¡Si te atreves a engañar a tu prometido, no tendrás donde esconderte, maldito!

Por respuesta solo recibe una mano alzada que muestra su dedo de en medio.

No hay manera en que Trafalgar vaya a decirlo allí, y es todo lo que necesita para recibir el mensaje. Nunca le haría algo como eso. Y él menos... No necesitan anillos, ni más palabras que eso. Lo habitual podía irse jodiendo... Desde ese momento y hasta que él volviera a casa, ya estaban comprometidos.

.

.

.


End file.
